ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family Ties
Summary Ryan and Lindsay try to keep their relationship a secret from Kirsten. Seth changes his image, in attempt to impress Alex. After realizing his relationship with Julie can only lead to trouble, Jimmy decides to leave for Maui, a drunken Marissa shows at his going away party to confront both her parents. Plot The episode starts with Ryan studying, Seth comes in with a photo album and starts showing Ryan pictures of his mum when she was little and they really look like Lindsay. He wonders if Lindsay is his girlfriend or aunt. Marissa and Summer are at school and they are talking about how DJ is going to meet Jimmy, Summer insits it will be fine. We then see Zack staring at Summer; Seth comes along and the two of them talk and become friends. Zack then explains how while he was away for christmas he kissed another girl who was an "old flame" and a little older than himself. Seth gives him some advice. Now we see Ryan walking in school, guess who he bumps into, Lindsay, awkward. They walk together and talk about how he was going to call her and so on. She explains how she still wants to hang out with him but they need to find a place where they can hang out. We find out that she and the Cohens are "friends" and she and Ryan are "more than friends", and not related. We are now in a car with Sandy and Caleb and Caleb is thanking him about making him a free man and about how he will go back to the Newport Group, even though the woman running it hates him. They also talk a bit about the relationship between Caleb and Kirsten and Caleb and Lindsay. We now see Julie on Jimmy's boat, she is on the phone talking to Kirsten about Cal coming back to work, Jimmy comes out and says "he's free" and Julie repeats this. Julie says how she now has to go back to her life but as she's walking out decides that she wants her life to be with Jimmy, they kiss passionately and go inside the boat. At school, Kirsten's come to pick Lindsay up and spend some quality time together but just as friends and grab a "friendly" cup of coffee together. At Jimmy's boat, Marissa and DJ are walking towards the boat and she is explaining how there is no reason for him to be nervous,DJ spots Julie then Jimmy comes out and kisses her and both Marissa and DJ have seen this. Marissa drags DJ away. Alex's Apartment , well outside Alex's Apartment , Seth is knocking on the door kind of needy he sound yelling "Alex it's Seth let me in" kind of thing, the door opens but it's not alex it is a half naked man, Seth explains how he probaly has the wrong place but as he's walking away Alex comes to the door and yells "Seth" she explains how she left where she was with her family to catch up with old friends and Seth sounds quite hurt that she didn't call him and tell him she was back. She says she is humg over and he offers to make her a sandwhich, some of her friends walk out, Seth has questions but she says she will answer them later. She keeps saying nice. The Cohen house. Seth is saying to Sandy how she kept saying nice and that means she thinks he is too nice. Seth wants to not be so nice so he is rude to Sandy but Ryan and Sandy just laugh in his face, aww. Kirsten arrives and she brought Lindsay with her to join them, causing Ryan to look odd. Jimmy's boat, Jimmy is there and Marissa arrives, he asks why she and DJ didn't turn up and she explains how she saw him with her mum and says how Julie ruined their lives and how can he be back together with her. She cries and storms off. Pool house, Seth is in there putting Ryan's old "Bad boy" clothes on so he can show Alex he can be bad. Seth asks if the Lindsay thing is still bothering him he says it's not. Concert at the Bait Shop, Seth is back in normal clothes, he sees Alex at the bar and goes over, he pulls out a flask with alcohol in it. He takes a sip and then turns away from Alex and makes a sour face. At Cohen's house, Jimmy is telling Kirsten and Sandy how he is in love with Julie and they explain how it is a bad idea and he explains how he HAS to leave. Ar The Bait Shop Ryan and Lindsay are listening to music together and he gives her the "pinky" she hold his hand and takes him outside as they have to talk. We see Zach and Summer walking, Zach wants to talk about the christmas break but then drunk Seth comes over and spills his drink on Summer. Outside the bait shop, Lindsay says to Ryan how he has been weird all night and Ryan says how if she is family with the Cohens then they are family and kissing her is like kissing his sister or something. Just as he is about to reply, Alex comes out and says he has to take Seth home as he is wasted and has left a path of disruction on his way, we then see Summer and Zach walking out and she is yelling at him. Plus he threw up. The drive of the Cohens and Ryan is driving Seth home and he is wasted being really loud and Sandy comes out because he is being so loud. The next day, Jimmy is talking to Marissa about how she was right. He says he will end it with Julie, she is happy, He says he is leaving, she is sad. Pool house, Ryan is reading, Seth comes in and he is so hungover and he says sorry to Ryan and Ryan tells him he should be saying sorry to other people, not only him, like Zach and Alex. Kirsten is planning Jimmy's leaving party, sees Seth and says, well if it isn't my son the wino. Jimmy has his party but it gets a bit ruined when Marissa shows up with DJ completely drunk. She says she is only messed up because she is the daughter of a thief and a slut. In the end, Summer and Zach make up, Seth steals Caleb's car to prove to Alex he can be bad but she then explains she likes him because he is nice, the police catch him and bring him home. Marissa and Jimmy make up although she is still really upset. Jimmy leaves and Marissa goes to to Cohen's House And Sandy makes Marissa a Bagal. Music * "Let's Go" by Olympic Hopefuls * "Paper Thin Walls" by Modest Mouse * "The View" by Modest Mouse * "Save This Town" by Blue Foundation * "Soulfood" (Charles Webster's Banging House Dub) by Martina Topley Bird * "Twilight" by Elliot Smith * "The World At Large" by Modest Mouse 207 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes de: Familienbande